Advances in computing hardware and software have fueled exponential growth in delivery of vast amounts of information due to increased improvements in computational and networking technologies and infrastructure. Also, advances in conventional data storage technologies provide an ability to store increasing amounts of generated data. Thus, improvements, in computing hardware, software, network services, and storage have bolstered growth of Internet-based messaging applications, especially in an area of generating and sending information regarding availability of products and services. Unfortunately, such technological improvements have contributed to a deluge of information that is so voluminous that any particular message may be drowned out in the sea of information. Consequently, a number of conventional techniques have been employed to target certain recipients of the information so as to hopefully increase interest and readership of such information.
In accordance with some conventional techniques, creators of content and information, such as merchants and sellers of products or services, have employed various known techniques to target specific groups of people that may be likely to respond or consume a particular set of information. These known techniques, while functional, suffer a number of other drawbacks.
The above-described advancements in computing hardware and software have given rise to a myriad of communication channels through which information may be transmitted to the masses. For example, information may be transmitted via messages through email, text messages, website posts, social networking, and the like. As such, traditional approaches to communicate information have been generally focused on transmitting information coarsely, with attempts to focus transmission of information to a certain number of possible consumers of interest. However, conventional approaches to leverage social media to reach particular audiences (e.g., microsegments) have been suboptimal in securing participation in consuming information that, for example, will likely lead to a conversion (e.g., a product purchase). While functional, such approaches suffer a number of other drawbacks.
For example, various conventional approaches by which to identify a particular recipient of information are generally vulnerable to less precise identification of, for example, a particular recipient's engagement with such information. Consequently, traditional electronic message propagation techniques are typically less effective in communicating to a broadest group of potentially interested consumers of such information.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for facilitating techniques to enhance speed and distribution of content in electronic messages, without the limitations of conventional techniques.